Les nuits blanches de la Sorcière Rouge par Unanon
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Les nuits en Terre Sauvage de la Sorciere Rouge, fille de Magneto. Sa relation ambigue avec son frère Pietro et ses sentiments naissants pour Scott Summers, alias Cyclope. Ultimate 4 & 5. D'après Crisp. Clean. White. Red. d'Unanon.


**Les nuits blanches de la Sorcière Rouge**

Titre original : **Crisp. ****Clean. White. Red.**

Auteur : Unanon

Adaptation française par Altheak

Avertissements de l'auteur : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel qui en fait un bien meilleur usage que moi (Note de la traductrice : pas sûr ! mais lisez plutôt la suite).

L'action se situe dans l'univers Ultimate X-men durant les épisodes 4 et 5, quand Scott est en Terre Sauvage. La lecture de cette fanfic est déconseillée aux moins de 17 ans, parce que je suis paranoïaque. Ce n'est pas vraiment explicite, mais le contenu peut en déconcerter plus d'un. Lecteur, te voilà averti.

Résumé : La Sorcière Rouge pense à ses… euh… problèmes familiaux.

&&&

Je peux dire qu'il ne croit pas au destin. Il refuse l'idée de ne pas pouvoir façonner sa propre destinée. Par conséquent, son existence est placée sous le signe du libre-arbitre, il n'a pas conscience de ses entraves. Mes liens ont toujours été parfaitement clairs pour moi ; je n'ai jamais perdu de vue mes obligations, je n'ai jamais fait appel à la volonté de me croire capable d'y échapper. Scott Summers semble n'avoir jamais eu ce problème, grâce à son incroyable capacité à se mentir de manière tout à fait convaincante. Il m'attire. Je l'envie. Je le déteste.

Mon Père bien-aimé a toujours façonné ma volonté à sa convenance. Sa ténacité à toute épreuve gouverne ma vie et celle de mon frère ; pourtant, malgré son intérêt sincère et son implication dans nos affaires, il demeure distant de nos affections. Je n'ai jamais été affectée par son mépris difficilement caché, mais mon cœur se fend pour Pietro, ma chair, mon âme. Il ne désire rien de plus qu'une lueur de fierté miroitant dans l'œil de notre Père ; Magnéto ne le traite pas mieux qu'un chien. Un bâtard. Un bâtard aveugle et boiteux, pris sur le fait alors qu'il dérobe un morceau de premier choix dans la cuisine. Il le harcèle avec malveillance, au-delà du supportable. Quant à moi, il me traite avec la même indifférence qu'il affiche habituellement envers tous ses « fidèles ». La seule différence, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu le choix : je suis née pour servir sa cause.

Toute à mes pensées, je laissai mes doigts errer le long du drap blanc, frais et soyeux sur lequel j'étais allongée. Bien que j'aie vécu ici la majeure partie de ma vie, je ne me suis jamais vraiment accoutumée à la moiteur étouffante des nuits en Terre Sauvage. Alors que l'air conditionné centralisé a tendance à donner un léger rhume à mon Père tout puissant, les autres membres de la maisonnée sont également contraints de supporter cette humidité étouffante - ce qui est plutôt étrange. Une nuit, il y a longtemps, Pietro me trouva nue sur les oreillers, suant à profusion - il ne me restait plus aucun poil de sec - pour accueillir la caresse léthargique de l'air murmuré par le ventilateur du plafond. Après m'avoir gentiment réprimandée pour mon manque d'imagination ( Pietro est toujours gentil avec moi ), il mit au point une solution étonnamment simple à mon dilemme. Le lit est à présent flanqué sur deux côtés de petits ventilateurs au sol auxquels mon couvre-lit est solidement arrimé. Les autres bords sont maintenus fermement au sol. Chaque nuit, je me retire avec satisfaction dans une tente fraîche et luxueuse, qui se gonfle d'air. Père l'appelle à juste titre mon cocon.

S'il m'appartient, il est aussi à Pietro. Je ne compte plus les nuits que nous avons passées à nous tourner et rouler sous mes draps gonflés d'air, mêlant nos affections l'un pour l'autre et nous abandonnant dans un effort partagé d'expérimenter notre métamorphose personnelle. Parfois nos efforts étaient frénétiques, des caresses affamées en réponse à notre douloureux besoin d'aimer et de l'être en retour. Plus souvent, nous nous cramponnions l'un à l'autre hors du désespoir de cause de n'avoir personne d'autre vers qui nous tourner. Oui, j'ai eu mon compte d'amants ; des mutants séduisants, perplexes, à la recherche du sanctuaire de mon Père. J'appréciais mes nombreuses liaisons. C'était des événements précipités, sauvages, desquels je n'avais pas conservé un seul souvenir précis. Tout ce qui me restait de ces rencontres, c'était des impressions de souffle chaud, d'odeurs suffocantes, d'étreintes dans l'urgence et la découverte déprimante de vêtements en lambeaux lorsque je revenais à la réalité. Je ne leur permets aucune illusion, jamais ; la tête qui repose à côté de la mienne sur mon oreiller le plus doux est toujours celle de Pietro.

Au début, quand nous étions petits, Pietro ne venait me voir que lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou parce que Père s'était montré particulièrement odieux ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas grand chose de laisser sa tête reposer sur mes genoux quand il pleurait, de lui caresser la tête et les épaules anguleuses tremblotantes d'une main apaisante. Je lui roucoulais calmement des mots réconfortants, comme on l'aurait fait avec un animal de compagnie. Ebranlé de sanglots, il se laissait finalement gagner par la fatigue et nous dormions, affalés l'un contre l'autre comme deux lionceaux, un étalage confus de membres et de cheveux. Nous grandîmes, mais les terreurs de Pietro ne cessèrent guère et privés d'une mère comme nous l'étions, nous n'avions personne d'autre vers qui nous tourner pour trouver quelque réconfort. Etrangement, nous conservâmes deux chambres séparées ; le lit de Pietro, pourtant, n'était jamais utilisé. Le mien, avec ses baldaquins immaculés devint un havre, une aire de jeu, un vrai sanctuaire pour les égarés. Sa blancheur fraîche qui nous embrassait devint le symbole de tout ce que nous avions perdu et trouvé l'un chez l'autre.

Un matin je me réveillai pour trouver des traînées et des tâches du rouge le plus brillant mariant la perfection de mes draps. Mes hurlements de terreur alertèrent rapidement mon Père qui, réagissant à merveille pour une fois, s'assit à mes cotés sur le bord de mon lit et m'expliqua calmement les faits crus de la féminité. Puis il me laissa pour partir à la recherche de notre gouvernante qui m'aiderait dans les détails ; j'examinai mes draps avec attention, m'émerveillant du contraste absolu et magnifique entre les taches écarlates et la blancheur de mes draps. Approchant un doigt hésitant, je les touchai et en éprouvai l'humidité, la fraîcheur. Le climat humide et oppressant de la Terre Sauvage ne leur permettait guère de sécher. Lorsque la gouvernante vint pour tenter de les enlever, j'étais résolue à ne pas la laisser faire. J'adorais la couleur, lui dis-je, et je voulais qu'elles restent. Elle m'ignora et ôta les draps de mon lit avec une explication réduite : les draps n'étaient plus propres. En fait, poursuivit-elle, je devais apprendre à faire attention, pour ne plus les salir. « Il est presque impossible d'enlever les taches, maintenant, jeune fille. » Puis nous engageâmes une lutte, elle tenta de m'arracher les draps des bras et sortit en colère de la pièce, en grommelant et je m'assis pour considérer la couleur. Elle me fascinait : sa richesse, l'étonnante façon dont elle contrastait avec la blancheur du drap couleur de neige comme la chevelure des gens que j'aimais. C'était tout ce dont j'avais secrètement envie. Tout ce que j'étais en secret. C'était là tout ce que je désirais.

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre cette nuit-là. J'ignorai fermement Pietro, d'abord son incrédulité, puis sa colère arrogante, ses tambourinements à la porte, ses supplications pitoyables et ses sanglots de douleur étouffés. L'espace d'une seule nuit, merveilleuse, je restai éveillée, ne pensant qu'à toutes ces choses du monde qui reflétait ce contraste merveilleusement libérateur. J'enrobai mon âme dans le drapeau japonais ; une colombe ouverte à la gorge ne me semblait plus dégoûtante ou sinistre. J'embrassai ce que d'autres considéraient comme une souillure, une salissure, une tache repoussante. Elle devint mienne.

Je découvris Pietro dans le couloir au matin suivant, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Je ne lui ai jamais plus fermé ma porte.

Avec notre tension adolescente grandissante, c'était presque un soulagement lorsque nos sessions nocturnes de réconfort devinrent quelque chose de plus. La mutation de Pietro lui posait bien plus de problèmes ; il lui fallait plus de maîtrise et de pratique. Ses mains peuvent être partout sur mon corps à la fois ; c'est comme avoir une douzaine d'amants qui vous caressent en même temps. Cela apporte des sensations irrésistibles. Occasionnellement, ma propre mutation entre en jeu. Je parviens parfois à ralentir l'écoulement du temps autour de nous ; c'est une telle récompense que de permettre à Pietro d'expérimenter à nouveau la sensation à une vitesse normale. Nos orgasmes simultanés n'ont jamais été en réponse à de la luxure ou un désir romantique. Il y avait seulement de l'amour partagé dans notre cœur. Nous sommes l'un pour l'autre une part de bonheur et je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

A présent, quand je regarde mon amour, mon frère, mon unique vrai compagnon, qui dort d'un sommeil agité comme à l'accoutumé, tout ce que je peux faire c'est me demander combien il diffère de l'autre. Quand le clair de lune bienveillant est filtré par la fraîcheur sèche de mes draps, il réfléchit des lunettes rouge rubis au lieu des cheveux blanc argenté. Si je plisse les yeux, je peux imaginer les deux en un, lunettes et chevelure, le rouge contre le blanc, le paysage que je préfère d'entre tous. Mes deux désirs en un. J'expire profondément et roule contre Pietro, la vibration presque imperceptible mais constante de son corps endormi me rappelant les désirs violents qui me tiraient de mon sommeil auparavant. Mon corps aspire à une baise languissante, la chair glissant contre la chair, doucement, douloureusement, la sensation altérée à chaque respiration retenue. Scott serait ainsi. C'est du moins ainsi que je l'imagine. Plus tôt dans la nuit, glissant la langue entre les lèvres de Pietro, je fermai les yeux pour imaginer que mon regard se perdait dans le rouge des lunettes de Scott. Je me demandai s'il se donnait la peine de fermer les yeux quand il embrassait. Je ne le ferais pas. Pas si je voyais du rouge.

Ma langue esquissa lentement une longue caresse humide sur l'épaule de Pietro, le long de son cou jusqu'à l'oreille. Il est temps que je cesse d'avoir ces pensées insensées pour Scott. Il est rouge et je ne peux l'avoir. Je sais ma place. Je sais mon destin. Je sais que je suis rouge également. Une tache, une salissure, une souillure maculant mes intentions pures qui caractérisent mon Père et l'innocence naïve qu'est mon frère. Le rouge ne se perd que dans le rouge. Oh, mais le rouge sur le blanc ! Voilà ma place. C'est là que repose ma destinée.

Fin


End file.
